Patas Arriva
by Elizabeth's Mind
Summary: Mi vida de verdad que esta patas arriva: Papá hace ejercicio, Mamá esta embarazada, Max es novio de Harper y Justin tiene a la chica más linda de la universidad como novia /.:JALEX:./ Para Jeadore


**¡Hola! ,,, bueno como quizá se dieron cuenta, este es mi primera historia así que tengan un poquito de compasión, ¿vale? XD**

**Como es de esperarse, los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, porque si fuera así, lo más probable sería que **_**"Los Hechiceros de Weberly Place"**_** no fuera un programa para niños XD (Soy una depravada ._.)**

**Bueno, aquí va…**

Todo era negro.

¡Joder!, no veo absolutamente nada. Las cortinas de mi habitación están cerradas y por supuesto, todas las luces de la casa están apagadas –menos la de la sala-, claro, son las 2:09AM. Hoy fue el cumpleaños número dieciséis del _pequeño_ Max y como era de esperarse, mamá organizo una fiesta que solo hasta hace poco termino. El cansancio me venció y me vine a acostar a mi habitación sabiendo que _el _me _castigaría_ por dejarlo solo ordenando.

Sonreí para mi misma. Toda mi vida había dado un giro de 180°, por ejemplo, ¿quién iba a pensar que el pequeño "Maxie" tendría novia, y que fuera nada más y nada menos que Harper Finkle? Sí, finalmente, Harper renuncio al amor de Justin y se termino enamorando de Max, quien sorpresivamente, le correspondió. Aún que debo admitir que todavía se me hace extraño verlos sentados en el sillón besándose. Mis padres se lo tomaron bien y Justin… bueno, era el más feliz porque Harper ya no le molestaría más… Después de todo, Harper si pertenecería a nuestra familia…

Mamá y papá aún siguen con el negocio de los sándwiches y me siguen jodiendo y diciendo que debo cambiar mi actitud de "Me importa un bledo TODO", pero bueno, da igual. Algo impresionante paso… ¡Papá hace ejercicio!, y todo por sus celos. ¿Quieren saber que paso?, bueno… El ex novio de mamá en la escuela se mudo cerca de nuestra casa y al parecer aún sigue interesado en mamá. Justin le metió ideas raras a papá en la cabeza y de un día para otro se puso a ejercitar. Ahora mamá solo tiene ojos para él y pues… Mamá esta embarazada de dos meses… A todos nos sorprendió esta noticia… El lado positivo es que por lo menos conservaríamos nuestros poderes por un tiempo más.

Justin, como era de esperarse, está en la universidad. Casi todos los fines de semana vienen a vernos en casa y junto con Max, nos quedamos viendo películas hasta el amanecer. ¿Lo notaron?, ahora los Russo se llevan de maravilla. Es extraño, pero muy agradable. Justin tiene novia, la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida, ¿Quién diría que Justin Vizenzo Pepe Russo conseguiría a la muchacha más codiciada de la universidad? Su nombre: Amber Knight.

Por mi parte, a mis dieciocho años, estoy en la misma universidad de Justin. Lo más que quería en el mundo era que no se alejara de mí, por lo que dos meses antes al examen de admisión, me puse a estudiar como una condenada a muerte. Sorpresivamente –cuando le conté mis motivos a Justin-, él no se burlo de mí ni nada por el estilo, es más, él fue el que me ayudo a estudiar, y gracias a el estoy en la universidad, aún que sigo con mi sueño de ser una artista. Justin dice que debería casarme con alguien que tuviera una muy buena situación económica o me moriría de hambre. Eso ya estaba cubierto. Yo también tenía novio y su nombre era Ian McKinley, futuro doctor.

Definitivamente mi vida se había puesto patas arriba.

-¡Alex Margarita Russo!

Aquel grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Era nada más y nada menos que Justin. El pobrecito tenía ojeras y parecía muy cansado, pero debía admitir que se veía… sexy. Traía una camisa blanca con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados –seguramente por el calor-, unos vaqueros entallados… me mordí el labio inconscientemente.

-Justin… te ves… sexy- confesé.

-Eso no me quita lo molesto, me dejaste ordenando solo…- hablo un poco más calmado mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. Todo volvía a ser obscuro.

Siento como mi hermano mayor se aproxima hasta mi cama. Sus pasos suenan lentos y cansados, pero aún siguen siendo firmes y un poco intimidantes. Finalmente se sentó cerca de mí en la cama, para luego recostarse a mi lado.

-¿Me vas a castigar?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Tal ves… es una buena opción…- su voz sonaba un poco floja.

-¿Max esta en su habitación con Harper?- pregunte luego de un rato.

-Si… esos dos no tienen vergüenza. Mamá y papá están durmiendo y como están demasiado cansados como para despertar, Max y Harper se aprovechas de hacer todo el _ruido_ que quieran- Justin estaba molesto, muy molesto. Sonreí con malicia –No puedo evitar imaginar _cosas_ cuando los escucho- confeso.

-Justin… pervertido- me acomode de modo que mi cabeza descansara en su fuerte hombro.

-Hn, pervertido, enfermo, asqueroso… ¿se te acabaron los insultos?- pregunto arrogante.

-Justin… deberías pedirle a tu novia que te baje la calentura… Amber- susurré en su oído.

-No creo que quiera, es muy tarde y debe estar casada…- me contesto.

-No esta tan cansada… además, dijiste que la ibas a castigar- hable con malicia mientras me posicionaba encima de él sin aplastarlo.

-¡Joder!, Alex, no me quedan preservativos- habló de mala gana.

-No pienses en las consecuencias, Amber ha sido una niña muy mala. Solo… _castígame_- susurro contra sus labios para luego beber de ellos.

Sí, la hermosa chica de la que les hablaba era nada más y nada menos que yo. Nadie sabía de nuestra relación, y la verdad no creo que sea tiempo de que lo sepan aún. Ya casi van dos años desde que comenzamos con esto. Fue en nuestras vacaciones luego de mi _pequeño accidente_. Se preguntaran por Julieta o Menson. Lo mío con Justin no podía ser sospechado por nadie, por lo que decidió comenzar a salir con Julieta, sin embargo nuestros encuentros eran muy frecuentes, por lo que en ningún momento sentí celos de ella. Antes de que Julieta y Menson se fueran, nos confesaron que ambos sabían de los nuestro, ellos decían que nuestro olor esta en el otro de una manera muy intensa, por lo que los hizo mucho más fácil descubrirlo.

Mis padres conocían a la novia de Justin… claro que con otro nombre y con otra apariencia. Para ellos mi nombre era Amber Knight y tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado con flequillo, ojos verdes y era muy delgada. En público mi nombre era Amber, mientras que en la oscuridad de mi habitación o de la suya era Alex.

¿Qué pasa con Ian? ¡Ha! Es la misma historia. Justin se hace pasar por Ian. Ojos y cabello negro. Es muy graciosos porque se supone que Ian es gótico, todo lo contrario de mi querido hermanito: desordenado, vago, entretenido, etc… La verdad Justin debería considerar estudiar teatro.

-Ah…- No pude evitar gemir. ¿Cuándo nos cambiamos de posición? Ahora Justin se encontraba encima de mí, mientras besaba mi cuello y lo mordía levemente –Me vas a dejar una marca…- hable a penas.

-No pienses en las consecuencias- dijo imitando mi voz a lo que yo solo atine a sonreír.

-Ian… Te amo…- confieso con gracia para luego sentir que sus labios se juntan con los míos.

-Yo también te amo, Amber…- me contestó para luego soltar una risita.

Hoy también sería una larga noche, pero no importaba por que Ian y Amber la pasarían juntos. Ellos saben que en realidad son hermanos, pero como alguien sabio dijo…

…_El amor rompe barreras._

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Muy mal?**

**No sean muy duros conmigo por favor XD**

**Espero que me llegue al menos un comentario.**

**Elizabeth's Mind (;**

**PD: Este One-Shot va para Jeadore como lo prometí XD**


End file.
